


An Easy Hunt

by keylimepie



Series: Sabriel One-Shots [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Protective Gabriel (Supernatural), Sam Winchester in Trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keylimepie/pseuds/keylimepie
Summary: Sam and Gabriel are having a nice week away together while Sam gets a little work done. Unfortunately the hunt's a bit more complex than he'd bargained for.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Sabriel One-Shots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1170107
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	An Easy Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for my 2020 Gabriel Bingo, for the "Protective Gabriel" square.

It should have been an easy hunt. Sam had assured Dean that it would be an easy hunt, and that Dean should continue with his plans to catch a concert, that Sam could handle what seemed like it was going to be a vengeful ghost all on his own. 

Well, not entirely on his own. Gabriel had tagged along, though he didn’t engage in the hunting thing too much. Mostly he stayed out of Sam’s way and amused himself, and was available at the end of the day for rubbing tired shoulders or whatever other type of relaxation Sam could want. 

It started out pretty well. Sam had dressed in his suit, much to Gabriel’s delight, and done interviews. Gabriel had spent the days playing pool in a bar near the motel. He’d jazzed up their takeout dinners in the evenings with tablecloths and candles. He’d even transformed the tiny shower stall into a huge tub so they could have a cuddly romantic bubble bath together. 

“I should take you on every hunt,” Sam murmured into his hair as he stretched out his long limbs in the soapy, perfumed water. “This is heavenly.” 

“Oh, much better than that,” Gabriel sighed, nudging his thigh over Sam’s. “Much, much better.” 

Sam woke up the next morning with his head pillowed on Gabriel’s chest and Gabriel’s fingers stroking softly through his hair. Even though they’d been together for a while, and things were good with them, there had been something even better about being out on this case together. No brothers barging in or eyerolling or being snarky at them, just the two of them enjoying every sweet moment together. “I love you,” Sam whispered, tilting his head up for a good morning kiss. One kiss led to more and more, and in the end Sam was half an hour later heading out to the police station than he’d intended to be, but it was fine, well worth it. 

The police station visit ended up taking longer than he’d expected anyway. They’d dug up enough info for him to comb through, dozens of case files that might help him pinpoint the identity of this probably-a-ghost - not that he’d put it that way when he’d asked for the files on suspicious deaths - and he ended up spending several hours reading through them and taking notes. And maybe frequent breaks to check his text messages and reply, including two flustered visits to the restroom to send Gabriel the specific photos he’d requested. 

It was well past noon when Sam left the police station, and he realized that he’d skipped breakfast. He headed into a little luncheonette and texted Gabriel to meet him there. He sipped coffee and picked over a side salad with spicy Italian dressing, debating whether he should order meals for them or wait until Gabriel arrived - he had an idea that Gabe was going to want the deluxe stuffed pancakes, and he was pretty hungry himself and he knew the place was closing in less than an hour. In fact, the waitress seemed antsy and annoyed when he walked in. He wanted to reassure her that he had no intention of staying past closing, but then she’d disappeared in the back again after all but throwing his salad at him. He finished his salad and still she hadn’t turned back up. He was about to stand up and go over near the swinging door to call out for her when something soft and reeking of chemicals was pressed over his face, and then everything went dark. 

* 

Gabriel pushed open the door into the cafe, whistling a little tune. He was looking forward to yet another lunch date with his sexy boyfriend, and then an afternoon of relaxing in front of the TV while Sam continued his work. Then maybe a nice, long massage after Sam got home. Rubbing his hands all over Sam’s back and working his tired muscles was just as much a treat for Gabriel as it was for Sam. Yes, that definitely sounded like a good plan. This little working vacation had been the best week he’d had in a long time; they really would have to do this more often. 

He stopped his pondering and looked around. It suddenly clicked that this was a very tiny restaurant, but he couldn’t find Sam anywhere. Maybe it was the wrong place? But no, he could distinctly smell Sam, even with just human senses. The scent of his shampoo, his cologne, just his Sam-ness, still hung in the air. So maybe he was visiting the restroom? But then why were all the tables cleared? And, now that he thought about it, where was the staff? And the other customers, for that matter? 

“Raspberries,” he muttered. So much for relaxation. His blade slipped into his hand as he pushed open the swinging door to the kitchen and peered through. Empty, just as the dining room had been. Dishes and food were scattered over the surfaces, pots and pans on the stove still cooking things, a cake half-frosted. A bag of flour had been dropped and was scattered over a large area of the floor, and a trail was dragged through it, something heavy had been dragged through there. Gabriel gripped his blade tighter and started off in that direction. 

Through the length of the kitchen, and around a corner. He was in a shorter corridor now that ended in a door open to the outside, a small parking lot and some dumpsters visible in the distance. He was about to dash out the door and see if they were there when he heard a noise. Just ahead of him, just before the open door, were heavy steel doors closed with long bars. Walk-in cooler and freezer. There was a muffled sound coming from within the first door, and it was slightly open. And he could sense them now, Sam, and two beings that were not Sam. Not human. Gabriel pulled the door open, his jaw set tightly. 

There in the center of the cooler was Sam, half-tied to a chair. His head hung low, limp and unconscious. His legs had already been secured with rope and two creatures were working on binding his hands to the arms of the chair. They looked like humans, like an ordinary waitress and a cook, but Gabriel knew better; he could easily see their true forms hovering like a hologram over the human appearance of their bodies. The twisted, grotesque forms of- 

“Wraiths!” he exclaimed. The two both glanced at him at the same time. 

“Dinner _and_ dessert,” said the man, advancing on Gabriel. “Won’t have time to let you stew in your fear, I’m afraid.” The long spike slid from his wrist as he approached, and the woman lunged forward to tackle Gabriel. 

“You’re adorable,” Gabriel said, slashing his blade toward the woman first. It caught her a glancing blow, just enough to knock her back towards where Sam was just beginning to stir. As she was staggering away, Gabriel spun and then dropped to his knees and slid towards the man, surprising him with a blade straight up through his gut. “How _dare_ you touch him,” he growled low as he pulled the blade out and the wraith crumpled to the floor. He then turned to finish off the lady wraith. 

The slash from Gabriel’s blade had cut her across the forearm, not nearly as deep as he’d hoped. She was already up on her feet and had one arm wrapped around Sam’s head. Sam’s eyes were just fluttering open and Gabriel could see the panic and confusion building on his face as the point of the spike pierced his skin. 

“NO!” Gabriel shouted, his True Voice ringing through the freezer, shattering every jar of pickles and mayonnaise and strawberry jam and who knows what else. He was enraged. A burst of invisible energy shot forth as he flicked his hand, and the wraith flew backwards hard enough to dent the metal shelving that she landed against. Gabriel let out a roar and another burst of power, and she began to flail and writhe, and in a moment she was dead, blackened sockets where her eyes had been. 

“Sam!” Gabriel exclaimed with a sob as he cupped Sam’s head in his hands. “Sugar, did they hurt you?” He felt all over Sam’s life force quickly with his senses. The creature had not managed to drain any of his precious brain. He quickly cleared the nasty drugs from Sam’s system and he came to full consciousness. 

“Gabe,” Sam said. “It’s- it’s freezing in here. Why am I in here?” 

“Someone thought you were on the menu. They were wrong,” Gabriel said. He flicked his wrist and the ropes fell away. “Let’s go get lunch somewhere less… wraithy.” 

Sam looked around. Things were slowly clicking into place. “Yeah, I… okay, I just have to deal with the bodies first, clean things up, you know.” 

“Oh. Yeah, I guess it wouldn’t do to have people finding dead bodies with freaky spikes in their arms, huh?” Gabriel mused. Another snap and the bodies had disappeared. 

Sam laughed. “You make it look so easy. I’d have been cutting and stacking firewood for hours.” He slid an arm around Gabriel’s waist as they walked out of the cooler and through the messy diner. “I should take you on hunts more often.” 

“After this, I think I might be coming on every hunt with you,” Gabriel said firmly. “Too scary by far, kiddo, to think what would have happened if I’d been any later.” 

“I am glad you were here,” Sam admitted. “And I guess… if Dean isn’t with me, then I guess maybe I should have you be more involved in the hunt. But if Dean is… well, I can’t see all of us hunting together.” They had reached the car and he held the door open for Gabriel. After he got into his seat, he reached for Gabriel’s hand and twined their fingers together. 

“Deal,” Gabriel said. He could begrudgingly admit that what Dean lacked in angelic powers he made up for in bloodyminded determination to keep Sam alive. Indeed, it had worked well thus far. “Now, how about iHop? I could really go for some stuffed pancakes.” 


End file.
